1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roller skate and more specifically, to a roller skate having hemispherical rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A roller skate having two hemispherical roller pairs has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,318 issued to Rothmayer. The combination of two hemispherical rollers constitutes a nearly spherical surface and permits the skate to be inclined thereby giving a feeling like that of an ice skate. When this skate is to be used on uneven or rough skating surfaces, however, it is desired to provide a shock-absorbing mechanism in order that vibrations and shocks transmitted to the feet of the wearer can be absorbed. A shock-absorbing mechanism designed for roller skates has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,331 issued to Wintercorn. The spring suspension mechanism disclosed in this patent exhibits effective shock-absorbing function but results in complicated and bulky mechanism so that it can withstand heavy loads that will be exerted during skating. Therefore, increased demand has been placed on producing further improved mechanisms.